I'd come for you
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: A Yullen story inspired by the Nickleback's song I'd come for you.


Greetings, I have come with another Yullen fic for you. I wrote this a loooong time ago and had it sitting here and decided that I should publish it since I currently have no fanfic in progress. I hope you enjoy it even though it might suck a little, I was on vacation at the time and for some reason could not concentrate xD. With that I leave you to my story.

Disclaimer: I do now own D gray man nor any of it's characters, I don't even think I own Xander because it's just a name I put in there but he's a work in progress OC.

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Moyashi!"

Pounding sounds could be heard echoing throughout the night as an angry, long raven-haired man pounded his fist on an apartment door. He stood in front of the apartment in the freezing weather wearing nothing but formal clothing. He continued to pound on the door waiting for its owner to open up.

"Open up moyashi" He grunted

There was a silence before the jingle of an opening lock could be heard. The door then opened to reveal a short, white haired male with a look of pure shock on his face. His slightly puffy mercury orbs wide as he stared at the raven-haired man at his front door.

"…Kanda? What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"Che, don't act like you don't know Allen" answered Kanda as he brushed past the white haired male into the apartment

He walked further into the apartment and noticed it was a total wreck from what it usually was. The couches were filled with blankets and pillows and the light in the living room was dimmed giving the room a depressing vibe. The once spotless place was now filled with food and trash everywhere. Kanda looked around before turning up the light and stalking of to the couch and promptly pushing aside the bags of junk food and blankets that lay there.

"Hey what are you doing?" pouted Allen as he sat next to Kanda

"I'm helping you clean" smirked Kanda

"I don't need your help," pouted Allen looking away

"Yes you do moyashi," grunted Kanda as he stood up to take off his tuxedo jacket

Allen sat there silently and watched as Kanda removed his black jacket that held some white dots of snow, his black tie and roll up the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt. He sat there in silence admiring the fitting color scheme of Kanda's outfit until something clicked in his brain.

"You're suppose to be at the music awards tonight" gasped Allen pointing at Kanda

Kanda, who was busy removing the junk food and blankets around the couch slapped away Allen's accusing finger. He picked up the empty bags and wrappers before making his way into the kitchen to throw them away.

"You aren't suppose to point dumbass," he grunted on his way to the kitchen.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here you should be with the rest of your band," said Allen standing from his seat on the couch.

"Che it's not a big deal I got that baka usagi covering for me, plus I didn't want to go if you weren't going to be there for me to rub my award in your face" said Kanda as he walked into out of the kitchen.

'He must have heard about me and Xander breaking up' thought Allen.

Allen stood in his living room as a small smile bloomed on his face before walking over to help Kanda with the cleaning. With both of them quickly cleaning the apartment was soon back to its original state. All items were placed in their domains and remained there for the remainder of the day. Kanda sat on the now clean couch gracefully as Allen slumped next to him. Allen laid his head on Kanda's shoulder as he turned on the TV to the music awards channel.

"You were crying earlier weren't you moyashi" stated Kanda looking down at Allen

"…yes" Allen whispered staring at the TV

Kanda glance down at Allen before wrapping his arm around him for comfort.

" Don't cry over him he isn't worth your tears, and next time you break up with someone don't close your self off from the world. It worries Lenalee and Lavi a lot and then they bug me about it." He said

'It worries me too' thought Kanda.

Looking up from the TV screen for the first time since it was turned on Allen met Kanda's blue eyes and felt happy. He smiled a small smile before leaning back against his best friends welcoming embrace.

"I promise," he said

* * *

"Lena Lady we're here" yelled a red haired man pounding loudly on a house's door

"Usagi shut up," growled Kanda adjusting his grip on his guitar case

"Lighten up Yu-chan," said the red head with a smile

Both men stood on the front steps of a modest two-story house white house, waiting to be let in. After a few minutes of silence, the redhead began to pound on the door once more except this time it was louder. The door to the house decided to open before Kanda could once more scold the redhead and revealed a young woman with short black hair with an olive tinge to it. She smiled and opened the door wider for both men to enter.

"Hi Lavi, hi Kanda come in" she said ushering them in

"Thanks Lenalee" said Lavi bouncing in

"Che" answered Kanda

The three walked in the house and headed to a room in the back of the house. The room was filled with state of the art music equipment. They each quickly took their positions in their proclaimed seat before getting down to business.

"Ok guys let's get practicing" said Lenalee as she retrieved her acoustic guitar from its case

"Soo, Yu-chan what's the new piece" asked Lavi setting up his drums

"Don't call me that baka usagai" growled Kanda as he unpacked his guitar

"This is the new song you're working on right?" asked Lenalee reaching for the sheet Kanda was handing her

"Yeah" answered Kanda

"So you only have the melody down for now," asked Lavi studying the sheet of paper

"Hn, I'm still working on the lyrics," grunted Kanda

"Okay let's get started" exclaimed Lenalee

The room went silent and soon all that could be heard was the rhythmic playing of Kanda's guitar. Soon Lenalee joined in with a slow rhythm of her own, she played for a while and cut off as soon as Lavi entered with his drums. The composition and playing of all three instruments were in harmony with each other and created a great atmosphere. About halfway through the song the doorbell of the house rang interrupting the band from its playing.

"Mah well I guess it's time for a break," said Lavi while stretching

"I'll go get the door," said Lenalee as she ran to the front door

"Ne Yu-chan how's the Moyashi doing" asked Lavi

"Che, he's fine," grunted Kanda putting his guitar down

"Soooo, when are you going to tell him?" asked Lavi looking directly at Kanda.

"There's nothing to tell, usagi" spoke Kanda.

"Oh come on, you should just tell him. I know we've been friends since high school and you don't want to ruin that, but it's Allen were talking about. Do you honestly think he's going to kick you out of his life if you tell him" huffed Lavi

"Che, no" grunted Kanda walking out of the room.

Leaving Lavi behind in the practice room Kanda made his way towards the front of the house. He walked into the Kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before shutting it. Hearing Lenalee's muffled voice he moved to where her voice was coming from.

"Oi, Lenalee what's taking so long?…" asked Kanda trailing off.

There in the living room sitting on the couch was Lenalee and a crying Allen Walker. Hearing Kanda's voice they both looked up in surprise. Allen's eyes widened before quickly bending his head down to face the floor. In the split second Allen faced him Kanda was able too see why he was crying. On his pale face was a bright red hand shaped welt that looked fresh. Kanda felt his anger spike and his blood boil at the sight of that mark. He slowly began to approach Allen when suddenly said man stood up and ran for the front door and making a quick escape.

"Allen!" called Lenalee standing from her seat on the couch.

"Don't" said Kanda, before running out the front door.

Kanda ran out into the streets looking everywhere for the white haired man. He ran through the crowded sidewalk ignoring the people he pushed or the one's that wanted his autograph. He ran until he caught a glimpse of white running further ahead of his direction. Following the white blur lead him the local park that was filled with children playing to their hearts content. Kanda walked through the park and headed to the back portion that had a walking trail through the forest surrounding it. He continued walking until he reached the forest and on the first resting bench was Allen curled up in a ball. Kanda approached him slowly before sitting on the bench beside him.

"How long" he whispered while staring at the trees.

Allen was silent before he let out a small whisper. " A week"

Kanda glanced at the boy beside him and his heart gave a painful tug.

"Moyashi look at me," said Kanda, gently reaching for Allen.

Allen hesitated before slowly uncurling from his ball and looking at Kanda. One look into those concerned cobalt eyes was all it took for Allen to break down and hurl himself to Kanda's arms.

"I hate this Kanda, why can't I ever be happy. All I want is for someone to love me," sobbed Allen, while gripping the front of Kanda's shirt.

"Calm down Moyashi" Kanda whispered while holding the other tight.

" I don't know what I would do without a friend like you Kanda," whispered Allen.

Kanda stiffened slightly before looking down at Allen whose face was buried in his chest. With an unreadable look he gazed out into the forest once more.

" Che. Probably be dead" grunted Kanda with an emotionless voice.

"You're right" chuckled Allen.

"Not as dead as the asshole who did this to you" grunted Kanda.

Allen said nothing as he nodded from his place in Kanda's arms.

' I'll always be there for you Allen, no matter what' thought Kanda looking down at Allen.

* * *

Allen Walker sat in his apartment all alone watching the music channel. It had been a whole week after the incident with his last boyfriend. After having gone through that and having to stop Kanda from causing further damage to the poor guy, Allen decided to take a break from dating. He curled up in a comfortable position on his soft black couch as he watched his favorite channel while eating some cookies.

"This is nice, who needs to be in a relationship," he said as he watched the TV.

The music video he was currently watching ended and switched to a new one of a very familiar band.

"This must be Kanda's new song," he said excitedly while watching more intently.

Soon the music video began and it revealed all three of his friends playing their instruments together.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

Quickly it switched to a raven-haired man watching a blonde haired woman and a redhead man from a far in a snowy park. The man and the woman were smiling and laughing while being close to each other. The raven looked at them with sadness in his eyes before slowly turning and walking away from the scene as he disappeared in the background.

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

It soon switched to the three band members playing in the middle of a park with snow covered sakura trees in the background. Kanda was singing with raw emotion as he gripped the microphone in his gloved hands.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

Soon a the raven man and the blonde woman appeared once more at the same park having fun and laughing at each other while throwing snow at each other. The sadness found in the man's eyes was replaced by happiness as he played with the woman he was in love with and as they sat down together in a bench under a sakura tree. They sat sharing smiles until the woman saw the man she loved and got up and excused her self and left with the redheaded man. Her friend sat under the sakura tree looking at the snow covered grown as he fisted the snow where his love sat moments before.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_ You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

Soon it showed the friend of the woman in his room sleeping with his phone on his nightstand. Soon it began to ring and buzz, waking the man up from his sleep. Answering the phone the man's tiered face became alert before jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. He ran out his door and into the nighttime city, he ran passing people in blurs as he ran into the park he knew so well. There under the sakura tree was the woman he loved crying. He ran to her and embraced her burying his face in her hair, allowing her to cry her pain out.

Y_ou know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to._

It once more switched back to the band playing in the park under the lights that illuminated the park, igniting the sakura trees in color. Kanda once again was singing staring at the camera intently while Lavi and Lenalee poured all of their emotions into their instruments.

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you._

The video switched back to the man and the woman but this time it was set forward. Both of them were a couple now looking happy every moment they spent together. They were taking a stroll in the park that started it all and they stopped to admire the re-budding sakura trees. It was that moment that the man got down on one knee and proposed to the woman. She cried tears of joys while agreeing and hugging the man. They both shared a kiss before once more enjoying each other's embrace before the last note was played and the video was over.

Allen sat there un moving in front of the TV, gaping at the video he just saw. He couldn't move away even as the next music video started to play. He sat there thinking about what he just saw and how similar it was to what has been happening in his life in the past few months.

"This song can't be for me can it?" Allen whispered softly

Soon his cell phone began to ring loudly bringing hi out of his thoughts. Looking at his screen he noticed it was Lenalee calling. He slid back the bar unlocking his phone before answering the call.

"Hi Lenalee" he answered.

"Allen I just saw our new music video on TV! Did you see it, I know you love that channel" spoke an excited Lenalee.

"Yeah I just saw it" he spoke softly.

"What's wrong Allen?" asked Lenalee with a concerned voice.

"Lenalee, was, was that song Kanda wrote for me?" asked Allen

Silence greeted him from the other end of the conversation for a few seconds before Lenalee spoke.

"Yes, this is how Kanda truly feels about you" she said

"Why didn't he tell me earlier" asked Allen a little shocked.

"He thinks you only see him as a friend and didn't want to ruin that" she said

"But all this time I've been hurting him by bringing him into my love life problems without knowing that it was hurting him to see me with someone else" spoke a breathless Allen.

"Allen you didn't know he felt that way it isn't your fault, besides he already knows you won't see him that way" she said sadly.

"That…that. BAKANDA. He doesn't know at all how I feel about him. I got to go Lenalee, I'll see you later" huffed Allen, hanging up.

Quickly putting on his shoes and grabbing his wallet and keys along with his phone, Allen walked out of his apartment slamming the door. He entered his car and drove the small distance between his and Kanda's apartment. Once there he marched straight to the other mans door and promptly banged on it. It wasn't long before the Asian man opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Moyashi" he grunted.

"You BAKA" yelled Allen, pushing the Asian man backwards and walking into the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about how you felt about me" spoke Allen in an angry voice.

"What are you talking about Moyashi, I don't feel anything for you besides annoyance" said Kanda scowling as he leaned against his living room wall.

"Don't try and hide it Kanda, I saw your newest music video, I'm not stupid I can put two and two together. Besides Lenalee called me and I confirmed my suspicions with her help." Said Allen

" Che. Well now you know good for you, now if you're done yelling at me get out of my apartment" spoke Kanda getting up from his wall.

Kanda turned to walk away from Allen and into his room when he felt a hand clasp onto his wrist. Turning around to yell at Allen, Kanda was rendered silent by Allen's lips meeting his. It was brief but filled with love leaving Kanda dumbfounded and rooted to the floor.

" The reason I'm so angry is not because you like me but because you didn't tell me. I've liked you since our high school years but had my self convinced that you were just going to be my friend and nothing more. Do you have any idea what it was like to find out that I could finally have my shot at happiness" spoke Allen while looking directly into Kanda's blue eyes.

"You liked me?" asked Kanda slightly shocked.

"Yes you Bakanda" growled Allen.

After the Initial shock wore of, Kanda looked down at Allen before slightly smiling at the boy. He embraced the other and buried his face in the others neck while Allen wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Moyashi" spoke Kanda, smiling wider.

"I love you too Bakanda" said Allen with a content smile.

* * *

**Wow you made it till the end I'm soo happy if you're reading this. Please leave a review and comment on this story and let me know how my spaced out story came out, I would really appreciate that.**


End file.
